Jamie Landgraab
Jamie was born into the Ginter clan, consisting of father, Aaron, brothers Jared and Reese, and other extended members too. Her mother, Izumi was a strange woman who Aaron fell for and had three kids with - although she had already bred two herself before meeting Aaron. Although Izumi had strong maternal instinct, she died young. Jamie had a close relationship with her grandmother, Sierra, who encouraged her desire to explore the world. Jamie had always wanted to visit Sulani, and felt slightly bored in Brindleton Bay. Moving to Del Sol Valley When her brother, Jared married Serena Landgraab and moved to StrangerVille, Jamie was introduced to Serena's brother, Shane, and encouraged to marry into the Landgraab family due to her blonde hair and nice skin. She married Shane and fell in love with him, moving to Judith Ward's wealthy house in Del Sol Valley with Shane, his mother Nylah and his uncle, Devan. Jamie had disagreements with Nylah but generally had a good relationship with her. She fell pregnant with Harry Landgraab, who was praised to sustain the Landgraab bloodline. Jamie was saddened to learn that her half-siblings, Nobuya and Ayaka had passed away. She became a scientist and rose quickly in the ranks due to her passion for the unknown. Shane's Betrayals Jamie was shocked to learn that Shane had a secret son called Toby Munch. She threatened to divorce Shane and had disagreements with Nylah. Shane decided he did not want to spend time with Toby and Jamie reconciled with him. Devan had a heart attack while looking after Harry and social services were called as they left Harry under the care of a sickly man. Jamie fended them off and Harry remained in their care. Jamie developed some mental issues and became obsessive over Shane's secrecy, which worsened at the reveal of an affair he had with Melinda Tinsley, which resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. Jamie lost all trust in Shane and invited her friend, Alissa-May to stay with them with her three kids in order to keep Jamie same. Alissa-May's husband had died during her pregnancy after she discovered he was a murderer, and Alissa-May raised her triplets whilst developing mental issues. Upon noticing Shane's lack of regard for his wife or children, Nylah suggested he go stay with his cousin, Zachary Goth-Ward, to which he eventually agreed to. Nylah maintained a mother-daughter-like relationship with Nylah until she eventually died of old age surrounded by family. Shane returned to wish his mother farewell, apologising to Jamie and leaving Del Sol Valley to reconnect with his two children. Alissa-May's Crimes Jamie's cousin, Raul Ginter decided to move into the house and quickly developed a relationship with Alissa-May, even proposing to her. However, Raul's dark side was revealed when he began to abuse Alissa-May, whose mental conditions spiralled out of control. Jamie witnessed a struggle between Alissa-May and Raul, in which Alissa-May shot and killed her fiancé. Alissa-May did a runner and Jamie immediately called the police, who sent her to prison. It was revealed that Alissa-May was being abused and believed Aldo's spirit lived on in Raul. As she is sentenced to prison for a few years, she discovers she is pregnant with Raul's child. Before beginning her sentence, she apologises to Jamie and begs her to look after her three children, to which Jamie agrees. Jamie's aunt Gina moved into the house to help out but secretly tormented the Myrick children, so Jamie warned her to leave. Gina made peace with Jamie and moved in with Darlene Dodge in hopes of becoming a better person. The Brooks Family Jamie developed a relationship with policeman Landan Brooks. Landan's mother, Ariella and sister, Eileen moved in after Landan's father, Bertie lost his fortune and was incarcerated. Eve discovered that Ariella was still rich and was just using Jamie's house to keep an eye on her son and rise in fame. Jamie kicked Ariella and Eileen out, before discovering she was pregnant with Landan's child. Landan convinced her not to abort the baby, so she promised to have it but give it to him as she did not want another child. She broke up with Landan, who moved in with his mother and sister. Jamie took a look into her maternal heritage and discovered that her late brother, Nobuya actually had a daughter named Riley. Jamie tracked her down and discovered she is in a toxic marriage, so Riley moved in with Jamie and away from her husband, Wyatt. Jamie gave birth to a boy named Kian, and almost changed her mind to keep the baby. Ultimately, she decided to stick with her instinct and give Kian to the Brooks family. Life Goes On Jamie was devastated to learn that her father, Aaron had died of old age back in Brindleton Bay, and regretted not spending enough time with him. She then said goodbye to her aunt Gina before she died of old age too. When Jamie learnt of Alissa-May's release from prison, she decided to keep it a secret from the Myrick kids. Shane moved back in with his daughter, Marie Tinsley after Melinda Tinsley spiralled at the death of her parents. Jamie was concerned when Harry showed signs of Shane's cheating nature when he cheated on Eve with Madeline. Eve forgave Harry and Jamie warned him not to mess things up. Jamie waved goodbye to Riley when she patched things up with Wyatt, moving back into his house in StrangerVille. Alissa-May returned and Madeline supposedly fell for older gloomy man Brayden Ngata, much to Jamie's confusion. The two married and went on honeymoon to Salvadora with Alissa-May. Jamie was shocked when only Madeline returned, revealing Alissa-May had killed Brayden and gone on the run. Tragedy Strikes Jamie began to fall back in love with Shane, when tragedy struck and a house fire erupted. Shane saved Marie but perished in the flames, right in front of Jamie. She fell into a deep depression and struggled to stabilise the household. She helped Madeline give birth to Brayden's surprise child; Beth. She waved goodbye to Dylan as he moved in with new wife Deidre Parikh. She tried to keep Harry's morals right with Eve. When Madeline showed a lack of interest in looking after Beth, Jamie decided to hand her over to Brayden's mother; Paulina. Madeline got remarried to Gregory Gonzalez and moved away. Jamie was thrilled when Harry and Eve had five children. Jamie helped to raise Shawn while maintaining a close relationship with Marie. She reached out to Kian as he grew up but he kept his new family private from her. Moving to Sulani Jamie was shocked to discover she was being evicted by the manipulative Marks family. However, she took the opportunity to follow her dream and move to Sulani with Marie and Shawn. Marie then married Matty Mondragon and had two kids with him named Perry and Fiona. Jamie crossed paths with Matty when he proved to be a relatively poor father while developing alcohol problems. She also mistrusted his family and began to resent him. When his ex-wife, Destinee died, Jamie witnessed Matty fall into a deep depression for a long time, worrying his wife and kids. Jamie eventually empathised with Matty and contacted his mother Gracie and step-father Darren, who took him in to recover. Eventually, Marie, Perry and Fiona also moved in with him, while Alissa-May moved in with Jamie and Shawn. Jamie's cousin Kingston, the brother of Raul, visited them and revealed he was at the last stage of his life, and wanted to make peace with Alissa-May. After some initial conflict, Kingston was able to forgive Alissa-May and form a friendship with her. Eventually, he returned home to his wife Jaclyn and son Judah before dying of old age, much to Jamie's sorrow. Jamie helped Alissa-May persuade her estranged granddaughter Beth to move in with them - they were eventually successful and Beth moved in, quickly starting a romance with Shawn. Jamie was devastated when Alissa-May died of old age, but kept her memory at heart. Jamie then unexpectedly died of old age too, surrounded by the newlyweds Shawn and Beth.